The new cultivar ‘PPP CON OR05’ is a product of a cross between the female parent ‘Sapiro Red’ (undistributed in the United States) and the male parent ‘Dark Veria’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,215). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Dirk Pieters in September 2003 in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘PPP CON OR05’ by terminal cuttings and tissue culture was performed in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium and Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.